


Izissia’s Super Indulgent Visit to the Amagi Inn

by Izissia



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Breeding, Demon Sex, Demons, F/F, Hypnotism, MILFs, Mindbreak, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Self-Indulgent, Sluttification, Squatting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26686171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izissia/pseuds/Izissia
Summary: anonymous asked:Izissia spends a night at the Amagi inn, getting the VIP treatment from Yukiko and her Mother as they squat all over her massive, corruption gushing girlcock!*A super indulgent prompt I got for my blog where my hot as hell demon OC fucks Yukiko and her mom~
Relationships: Amagi Yukiko/Original Character(s), Amagi Yukiko/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Izissia’s Super Indulgent Visit to the Amagi Inn

"What can I say? I'm feeling indulgent." The teal skinned demon swoons delightedly as Yukiko's slender fingers drag along her heated pillar.  
"Of course..~" Yukiko's eyes glow bright pink, the fat assed innkeeper's heavyset rear sways beneath her as she tugs along that shaft all the more eagerly. The raven haired beauty was acting like this was just another day in the Inn. As though sh gave out handjobs on the reg to anyone who paid enough. "You deserve to be pampered." Yukiko sighs delightedly as her hips begin to lower. She eases Izissia back onto a seat as she drops herself down, down. Ass jutted out behind her, thighs spread in a perfect squat, this was normal, how she treated all the hung, blonde demon customers at the inn.  
Yukiko leans forwards, her tongue drags along the underside of that uncut crown. The neon pink pre splashes against her tongue and she swallows it down with a needy sigh. As she devours that demonic addiction, her body grows all the more appealing to the wicked gambling demon. Her hips widen, her ass pushes back all the more firmly against her yukata.

Thkn. The door slides open, Yukiko's mother lets out a shocked gasp as she spies her daughter squatting down beneath a... demon?! Demons weren't real. Yukiko's mom drops the laundry in her hands as she balks, "Yukiko what are you doing?!" She cries out, her hand moves to cover her mouth. Good thing she didn't cry for help, goodness knows how Yukiko's father would react to seeing her nursling on the throbbing tip of a demonic fuckspire.  
"Ahn.. She's just pampering the ViP guest, stupid." Izissia's wicked eyes drift over towards the MILFY Yuki-mom. "I can see where she got her looks from." The blonde winks as she tugs her fingers deftly onto Yukiko's mane, softly pushing her back.  
Pwap! Yukiko's lips pop off of that cock as she giggles gently in agreement, "That's right mother, why are you so surprised?" Yukiko peers over her shoulder, ass still jutted out behind her to give her mother a confused look. What she was doing was normal, perfectly normal.  
"Because you're acting like a whore!" The mature woman squeals, her face scrunches up as she was hit with the distinctive scent of an excited demons musk. Izissia spreads her thighs slightly, her balls clench and tense and the heavy musk radiates freely from her crotch. For half a second, Yukiko's mo's eyes light up pink.  
"That's what I paid her to do." Izissia's words bite into Yukiko's moms mind. A vicious knife twisted into her psyche. The demon begins to slowly, sensually sway her hips from side to side. "And I paid for you too, so close the door and get in here."

Thnk. The door slides shut, but Yukiko's mom isn't broken yet. She shakes her head weakly, her eyes bright pink, heartbeat racing from the stench she was inhaling. The warm, heavenly stench. It made her body burn up, her ovaries begging for a hot load to be dumped into her wombs.  
"N-No I shouldn't, this is wrong.." Yukiko's mom gasps as she watches her daughter lovingly palm Izissia's sagging balls. They churn in her fingers, marking them with that stench.  
"Look at my dick, cow." Izissia demands, and her shaft begins to sway, left and right, left and right. "This is what I did to your daughter." Izi laughs, tugging firmly on Yukiko's mane to force the squatting girl to let out a breathless giggle.  
Left and right, left and right. The pattern is impossible to shake, it drones itself into the MILF's mind and warps her thoughts around it. "I.. I.." She babbles, Izi simply talks over her.  
"I paid for both of you to give me the ViP treatment." The demon scoffs, as though she was the one being insulted here. "Now get that fat ass over here and squat." She commands. Just when Yukiko's mom thinks she can resist, Izissia snaps her thumb and forefingers together.

CLICK.

The intense sound crashes into her mind and forces her to drop to a squat besides her daughter. Eyes bright pink, subservience pulsing through her body.  
"How can we serve?" The mature woman swoons in her nicest innkeeper voice.  
"Fucking suck my dick." Izi spits, the MILF does so immediately. Her ruby red lips wrao around the end of that demon shaft as Izi pulls Yukiko's face forwards. Yukiko's plush, plump lips pepper that cock in kisses. Every mouthful of pre she shoots into the MILF's maw causes her ass to swell just like her daughters.   
Their bodies grow curvier and more buxom beneath Izissia. Warped to the demons perverted pleasure as her cock sprays addictive preslop down into Mommy Dearest's gullet.  
Ghlrp. Shlrp. Shlorp. Izi allows the mature bitch to bob her face all along that shaft, lifting her hips up to pump into her addled hypnosleeve's features as she pulls Yukiko down into her balls. The younger girl drags her chest along Izi's legs as she sets to work polishing those tealy blue orbs while her mother bobs her face gladly.  
Ghlp. Ghlp. That dick was like a faucet of pre, and the addictive musk was twisting their bodies firther.  
Rrrrrip! Mommy Dearest's dress can't contain the sheer weight of her massive, sagging cowtits. They tear through her dress and slosh free. None of her old outfits would fit her now, she had impossibly fat, heavy tits. Izi grins at the sight.

"That's enough foreplay." The demon sighs, her tail swats at Yukiko's ass as she pushes the squatting whores atop eachother. Yukiko on her back, facing up at her mommy who's breath reeked of Izi's cock and whos tits were so fat they crushed her daughter beneath them.  
Izi mounts those twin asses, plunging her hips forwards to drive her cock straight into the Investigation Team slut's pussylips. Her veins drag along Mommy's folds, tickling and teasing at her twat while her tail spanks that ass again.  
The shadow cast along the wall looks inhuman. Izi plunges her monstrous spire down again and again onto the writhing mass of girlparts. Heavy gushes of gooey pink pre surge into Yukiko's walls, milking moan after moan from her lips as her cunt was plugged repeatedly, over and over again.  
With a happy huff, Izi pushes her thub into Mommies moaning asshole, drilling her doughy pucker up with her digits as she gets what she deserved.  
Yukiko's tits began to push right up against her mothers. Growing fatter and heavier as well as they breathlessly moan into eachothers arms. Yukiko's dress was shoved down as her tits push themselves free from her dress. Her thighs plushed and plumped, her cunt clinging to that teal spire like it was a second skin. Her nipples kiss her mothers own, Yukiko's unbearably stiff outties press into her mothers inverted nips.

"Is everything alright in there, I heard a yell.." Yukiko's stern father cries out from the other side of the screen door. The strange shapes being cast along the semi-opaque wall have him squirming.  
"Yes honey!" Yukiko's mother cries out instantly, she doesn't need to be told to defend the demon. Her life depends on it. "We're just busy serving our most important customer!" Her submission was rewarded with the demons tail plunging into her asshole as Izi giggles delightedly.  
"That's -ahn- right! Oh!" Yukiko squeaks in agreement, but every harsh thrust milks a moan from her. Yukiko's pussy clenches tight along that shaft as her thighs kick apart and she gushes. Her body twisted into an unbelievably stacked, thick thighed fuckdoll. Perfect for Izi to demolish.  
Izissia had the duo moaning out in pure carnal pleasure, their minds reverting. From being hypnotized, willing slaves into mindless pink eyed breedbeasts. Yukiko and her Mommmy were dumb, slutty animals. And Izi was their alpha, gladly pleasuring their cunts. The demon hilts into Yukiko's pussy, that mewling cunt clenches along her radiant spire as, with a happy sigh, Izissia erupts. "Ahn~" The demon breathes as rope after rope of creamy neon pink spunk erupts down into Yukiko's mindless body. Warping her into a truly docile, subservient breedbitch.   
Yukiko's womb burns with pleasure as the fire within her was extinguished by every steady gush and blast of the demons volcanic creampie. That hot pink cumspray squirts from Yukiko's frame, gushing along her mothers crotch and pooling between her asscheeks.  
The heavy steam of Izissia's load wafts into the air and warps the fairly standard Inn room into something all the more demonic.  
Wooden floorboards were replaced with rock pools, the water steamy hot, sinfully delighted. Izi twists the very air around them into a sinful shadow infested sauna. Yukiko's moans were only silenced by her mothers elongated, 4 inches of tongue plunging down her face to messily make out with her daughter as she was impregnated by the demon that dominated each of them completely.

"Do me~! Do me~! Do me~!" The only words the MILF could form were the desperate slurs to be bred by her demon mistress. She's clumsily shaking her ass around behind her, her knees splashing in the puddle of jizz they were bathing in. A wild, hungry look in her pink eyes even before the giggling demon THWAPS her pillar between her asscheeks and plunges that shaft into her folds.  
Yukiko crawls, her belly bloated, her eyes foggy and unfocused. She cradles her well bred gut with one hand, and desperately meshes her lips to her mistresses. Her mommies ass PLAPS back into Izi's pounding lap, again and again.  
This was what the VIP package looked like in the Amagi inn, and Izi had every intention of enjoying it all night long.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, thank you~ It's super indulgent like I said but hey, people asked for it.
> 
> Feel free to send prompts to~  
> https://izissiaprompts.tumblr.com/
> 
> Or join my discord @  
> https://discord.gg/aK2dK5s
> 
> I like to think my discord is a cool hate free space for queer gamers like me so I'm pretty fond of it~  
> Tell your friends, etc. Thanks for reading.


End file.
